


Bound

by larvitar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/F, Humanstuck, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, maybe stuff doesnt work out, not a vent fic actually wowzies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larvitar/pseuds/larvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you didn't expect this to turn out this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

Ever since you were kids, you and Vriska were inseparable. Always the two of you, nicknamed by many as the "Scourge Sisters", for your closeness and poor behavioral skills.

Vriska went through other friends like you went through suspects during one of your cases. First Kanaya, then Tavros, then... John? You think that's most likely how it went. In elementary school, no matter the day, anyone would find the two of you dashing around like total dorks, most likely teasing Karkat. (It was your favorite activity to do together. It was just so hilarious to get a rise out of him.)

Junior High was something else. You got a crush on that stupid, angry boy. One weird-ass relationship and two or three sloppy make-outs later, that was over and done, and you'd better bet all your FLARP'ing equipment Vriska was jealous. Vriska got jealous incredibly often, usually falling on two sides of a scale; cute jealousy, and over devotion. You could never blame Vriska, of course. Her mom was a total abusive tool, and as she had said many times, "I always have to feed the 8east 8efore she explodes on me." You're pretty sure the other people Vriska were friends with, that she was also in a very short-lived relationship with during the period of their friendship.

8th grade, ironically, was when shit went downtown. Vriska's jealousy erupted after you broke up with your "D34R3ST K4RKL3S". She admitted she had a huge gay crush on you. You did too, but it was smaller. (That was a lie. Your crush was as big as Tavros' self hatred.) A regret later and you didn't talk until early freshman year.

You were in the same French class. Karkat and Kanaya were there, too, so it was fun as hell to bother your exes. Soon, you two re-clicked and were back on the way to friendship. Vriska brought up the thing from 8th grade. You make another mistake with her. Soon after, you start to date. Most of the reactions are "I knew it!" and a few snarky comments from others that disliked them. (See: Rose and Kanaya.) Though, the relationship was great fun. You fooled around, both literally and figuratively. Vriska tasted like blueberries and saltwater. Made some sense, considering she lived decently close to the coast, though not on it. Even though some loathed your relationship, they had to begrudgingly admit you two were perfect for each other. Then, it started to go downhill.

As previously mentioned, Vriska got incredibly jealous at most of your interactions with most any boy. You re-friended Karkat, and soon Vriska was on your ass like a parasite. You remind yourself it wasn't her fault she was like this. Just try to do your best, you tell yourself. It works, and you find that Vriska's jealousy is more cute than obnoxious now. Of course, we all have our imperfections, and you love her for all of her many flaws. Just as she loves you for yours, including your frequent mood swings. It worked, though, because you two were both mentally unstable and loved each other, so, so much.

(Maybe a bit too much, perhaps.)

The fights you had with her were mostly your fault, based on how fast you went from a good to a bad mood. Vriska would try to calm you down, at first calmly, and then she slowly slipped into a furious mood. She never meant any word she said during her "moods", but words like "bipolar bitch" still stung.

(More than they should.)

Your last fight, however, was her fault. It wasn't even hard to see that, either. Vriska got fed up with her home life. She called you, most likely high-or-something-other at approximately 2:37 a.m. "Run away with me, Terez. It'll just be the two of us- living together, loving together, come on, Terez-"

Terez was Vriska's pet name for you. It was the most endearing thing she had done. It didn't matter how many endearing nicknames she used, however. You couldn't leave everything behind, even for Vriska, your one, your only.

You sigh and begin to speak into the phone, your voice quieter and calmer than usual. "I'm sorry, Vris-Vris babe, but I can't leave it all behind, I-"

You hear Vriska catch her breath from the other end, and begin to hear her answer with a phrase that would kill you.

"Don't you love me?"

You start to cry and cry, it's too much, it always has been. You want to tell Vriska you love her so much, you do, you do, but- god, she wouldn't believe you now. You sob and sob until you're sure you can cry no more.

Vriska hangs up.

* * *

 

You don't talk to her anymore. She drops out of highschool so she can go to some trade school. Or she moves to another highschool. You don't remember. You don't care. You just know you never want to see that despicably beautiful face again. Every time you see it, it hurts. You go to a prestigious law school. Sometimes you swear you can still hear it in your ear, the fuzz of your old phone that your mom didn't bother to replace, and those four words.

You knew you two were meant to be. Was it your fault? Who knows. Who cares. You decide it's time to take action.

You carefully take off your dragon pajamas. You swing them over the fan in your compact studio apartment, tying them together to form a despicable shape. It reminds you of her. In fact, that's why you're doing this.

Because you can't live without her.

You know, no matter what,

 

you'll always be

bound

to

her.


End file.
